Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: Un fic Konohamaru por Hanabi basado en el dicho:sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Siempre dije que nunca iba a enamorarme de alguien pervertido,tonto y escandaloso pero aparecio el en mi te fic participa en el reto de dichos y refranes del foro retos kunoichi


_Este fic participa en el reto``de dichos y refranes´´ del foro retos kunoichi._

Siempre dije que nunca me iba a enamorar de un chico escandaloso, tonto y pervertido, algo si como mi cuñado, Naruto Uzumaki. Mi hermana siempre había tenido gustos raros pero mi _adorado _cuñadito era el peor. Retomando el tema anterior, nunca creí que iba a enamorarme de un chico así pero el destino estaba en mi contra y lo puso en mi camino.

_**Flashback**_

Caminaba bastante abrigada por la aldea. En invierno Konoha podía ser tan fría como un cubo se hielo. Desde que Hinata se caso tengo que hacerme cargo de la comida y de la casa. Iba tan concentrada en lo que haría que choque con alguien, cayendo sobre esa persona.

-Eso dolió-oí que se quejaba y me aleje para que se levante, una vez que se levanto note que era Konohamaru.

-Perdón, no me fije por donde iba-hice una reverencia co la cabeza y me dispuse a levantar los alimentos que se habían caído de las bolsas. Pude notar que él también hacia lo mismo-¿estas bien?-le pregunte una vez que termine de juntar todo sintiendo un tirón el la rodilla.

-Yo si pero parece que vos no-vi mi rodilla y de esta salía sangre. Para mi sorpresa, Konohamaru se quito su bufanda y envolvió mi rodilla con ella-¿hasta donde tienes que llevar esto?-pregunto refiriéndose a las bolsas.

-A mi casa-me pare pero el dolor hizo que me arrodillara otra vez.

-Falta mucho para llegar a tu casa-dijo mirando en dirección a esta. Invoco un clon y le ordeno que tomara las bolsas-súbete-señalo su espalda y yo lo mire muy asombrada-no puedes caminar y faltan varias cuadras para llegar a tu casa. Confía en mi, no voy a secuestrarte-me dio una sonrisa que iluminaria hasta el lugar más oscuro y, sin otra opción, subí a su espalda. Me llevo a caballito hasta la entrada de mi casa donde estaba Ko.

-Señorita Hanabi-se acerco a mí pero el clon de Konohamaru le dio las bolsas.

-Yo la voy a llevar a su cuarto ¿Dónde queda?-Ko le indico en donde estaba y él me llevo hasta allá-Necesito un botiquín-

-En el baño hay uno-se paro, lo busco y también con una tijera corto mi pantalón en la parte donde estaba la lastimadura.

-Te va a doler un poco-puso un algodón con alcohol en mi herida haciendo que las lagrimas se asomaran a mis ojos-Perdón ¿duele mucho?

-Si-susurre mordiéndome el labio. Luego él me puso una pomada y me vendo la rodilla.

-Listo-volvió a sonreírme de esa manera tan hermosa.

-Gracias-le devolví la sonrisa y él se sonrojo-¿estas bien?-asistió con la cabeza.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer-lo mire extrañada.

-¿Qué…?-fue interrumpida por un sabor dulce y una presión en mis labios ¡Konohamaru estaba besándome! ¡Y se sentía muy bien! cuando él iba a separarse lo tome del cuello atrayéndolo más a mi volviendo a besarnos.

-Hanabi ¿estas bien?-mi papá entro al cuarto y Konohamaru desapareció en una nube dejándome en shock.

_**Fin de Flashback **_

No volví a verlo al día siguiente, llegué a la conclusión de que él no querría verme pero debía devolverle la bufanda. En la aldea hacia cada vez más frío y podía enfermarse.

En la búsqueda de información fui a la torre del Hokage.

_**Flashback**_

-Hola Naruto, perdon Hokage.

-Naruto esta bien-me acerque a su escritorio-¿que necesitas?-mire hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-¿Sabes donde esta Konohamaru?-él se sorprendió y largo una carcajada.

-Mi cuñadita esta enamorada-me enfade y estaba a punto de irme pero él me llamo-yo tampoco se donde esta. Hoy tenía que presentarse para revisar unos pergaminos que pertenecían a su abuelo pero no vino. Te agradecería de que fueras a su casa y te fijaras que ocurrió- Salí de la torre y fui a la casa de Konohamaru. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Naruto llegue a una casa de color blanco con una puerta de madera oscura. Golpee tres veces pero nadie abrió. Iba a irme cuando escuche que me hablaban.

-Hanabi-vi al chico que buscaba, tenia solo una remera blanca y lo que parecían ser unos boxers negros. Su cara estaba realmente roja y parecía enfermo.

-Konohamaru-corrí hacia él y tomando su cara entre mis manos note que tenia fiebre-vamos adentro-pase su brazo por mis hombros y lo lleve adentro acostándolo en su cama-¿Dónde esta el baño?-me señalo el lugar con su mano y yo busque un trapo mojado para colocar en su frente-¿Cómo te enfermaste?-

-Recuerdas ayer cuando huí corriendo de tu casa luego de besarte-por primera vez me sonroje ¿¡porque tenia que ser tan directo!?-camine por la aldea hasta la noche y cuando desperté hoy ya estaba así-

-Tengo que prepararte un baño caliente-me pare, fui al baño y cuando volví le acaricie la cara despertándolo-¿crees que podrás bañarte solo?

-Me encantaría que me ayudaras-me respondió con un tono altamente pervertido ¿se suponía que estaba enfermo? que me hiciera proposiciones indecorosas indicaba lo contrario-enserio, no creo poder bañarme solo por la fiebre que tengo-grandes argumentos pero me sentía un poco insegura. Después de todo, Naruto y Ebisu habían sido sus senseis-prometo que no te haré nada y mantendré mis manos quietas-levanto ambas manos y por un momento parecía que iba a desmayarse por la fiebre, así que sin más opción lo lleve al baño y le quite la remera-tranquila, vas muy rápido-lo mire enfadada y él solo se rió. Hice que se metiera en la bañera llena de burbujas y le pedí que se quitara lo boxers cuando yo ya no podía verlo. Despues tome una esponja y se la empecé a pasar por la espalda.

.Hanabi-lo mire y él estaba sonrojado-gracias-¡se veía tan lindo! creí que alguien a los 20 años deja de ser tierno pero por lo visto me equivoque.

-No tenes nada que agradecer-acaricie su cara-después de todo, te debía una.

-Juro por Kami-sama que de no ser porque estoy enfermo y puedo contagiarte que te besaría-¡otra vez estaba siendo directo! me molesta que sea así.

-¿Por qué tenes que ser tan directo?-lave su brazo y él me agarro con el otro.

-Me gustas Hanabi-me paralice.

-¿Lo dices enserio? sus ojos negros se clavaron en mi ignorando mi innecesaria pregunta.

-Si-acaricio mi pelo mojándolo un poco-me gustas desde los 15, cuando el idiota de la luna te secuestro. Después a los 16 llamaste aún más mi atención, colándote por completo en mis sueños y pensamientos haciendo que dedique gran parte de mi día pensándote. Me enamore de ti cuando menos lo esperaba y definitivamente me encantaría que fueras mi novia-¡Konohamaru gusta de mí! quiero saltar, gritar, volverme loca pero como toda un Hyuuga debo conservar la compostura.

-Konohamaru-lo llamo haciendo que centre su atención en mi-vos también me gustas-nos abrazamos y estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero él se aparto-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero contagiarte-importándome un comino la posibilidad de enfermarme, lo tome del mentón y lo bese. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que el agua empezó a ponerse fría.

-Deberías cambiarte-me pare y le pase una toalla para que tapara _sus partes._

-Pero para cambiarme debo ir a casa-

-Podes ponerte mi ropa-se acerco a mi pegando su torso desnudo y mojado el mío-me encantaría que te cambiaras frente a mi _adorada novia_-le pegué suavemente en el pecho.

-Ni lo piense, seria ir muy rápido-lo volví a besar y camine hacia su cuarto buscando la ropa para mi y para él-cámbiate que yo lo hago en el baño. Ni loca me cambio frente a vos-bromee y entre a darme un baño. Me cambie y me coloque una remera negra que tapaba solo lo suficiente. Salí del baño y vi que Konohamaru estaba durmiendo otra vez.

Fui entonces a cocinar algo, corte las verduras y empecé a hacer una sopa. Mientras esta se calentaba le envíe un mensaje a Naruto explicándole la situación y pidiéndole por favor que le avisara a mi padre. Invoque una paloma y lo envie. Me pare para controlar la comida y sentí que me agarraban por atrás y besaban mi cuello.

-Konohamaru para-él siguió y levanto un poco la remera-por favor suéltame-me di vuelta y sentí que su cara estaba caliente-Tenes fiebre otra vez-lo lleve a la cama y una vez que estuvo la sopa le di de comer.

-Esta muy rico-dijo cuando termino de comer.

-Gracias-lleve las cosas a la cocina y las lave. Volví al cuarto y lo vi dormido. Me senté a su lado y acaricie su cabeza como si fuera una criatura pequeña.

-Duerme conmigo-me pidió sujetándome la muñeca. Konohamaru me abrazo y dormimos así. Lo último que me dijo antes de dormir fue: _espero que estés a mi lado toda la vida._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Estuve un año de novia con Konohamaru antes de que él me pidiera matrimonio. Papá puso el grito en el cielo pero gracias a la intervención de Hinata y Naruto, él nos dio la bendición.

Mi vida es muy hermosa, tengo un esposo maravilloso que me ama como nadie y además cuida de mi y de mi bebe que tiene 4 meses de gestación.

Siempre lo dije pero me equivoque. Konohamaru puede ser escandaloso pero es más calmado cuando esta a mi lado; puede ser un pervertido pero extremadamente tierno y detallista; puede ser un poco...tonto pero es increíblemente centrado y determinado cuando así lo desea.

El destino me enseño algo mediante el amor: que no importa lo que hagas

_SOBRE GUSTOS NO HAY NADA ESCRITO._

_¿Les gusto?_


End file.
